


The Red Thread of Fate

by PepperidgeFarmRemembers



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperidgeFarmRemembers/pseuds/PepperidgeFarmRemembers
Summary: This one-shot is a prompt from Kataang Week. Aang and Katara go on a mini-vacation.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: One-shots





	The Red Thread of Fate

The Red Thread of Fate

"Oh, Aang, can we go back? It would be so great to visit again," Katara asked her fiancée while she eagerly sat up in Appa's saddle. Their diplomatic duties went by quicker than usual, allowing for an easygoing ride back to the Southern Water Tribe. Katara knew her Dad wasn't expecting them back for at least two days. She wanted to take advantage of alone time between Aang and herself, which was sparse these past few months.

"Okay," Aang sighed, "but if I have to save them from a volcano again I'm going to blame you." His wife giggled, crawling up to Appa's head to give the airbender a sweet kiss on the lips. "I predict that Makapu Village will have dormant volcanoes for our entire stay," she whispered in a spot-on Aunt Wu impersonation. He himself was in no hurry to relive those memories. Although it was amazing that Katara's prediction seemed to be true, his stomach clenched upon remembering his failed attempts at flirting, or aloof flirting as it were. He felt embarrassed thinking about this and then his wife interrupted this thought. "You know, this is when I realized we might end up together. It's the time everything clicked for me. Of course, I was in denial and unsure for a while afterwards, but I started to see you in a new light. After the prediction, I wandered if you were supposed to be my husband."

Aang eyes shifted as he began to descend Appa for landing. "That's what did it? If she didn't have that fortune she would have never considered me? Ugh," he thought. Katara, being ever aware of the airbender's mood change, noticed his quiet anger. "Are you okay, sweetie?", she asked with a raised brow. Without time for her to add more questions, he quickly responded, "Fine." As they jumped down from Appa and began to walk in thick silence, she tried again to erase the tension between them. "I know you'll tell me whenever you're ready, but I have to say this is not what I pictured when we decided to have a mini-vacation just the two of us." Torn between expressing himself and possibly having a good time, he chose the former, even if it would be unpleasant. "I didn't know the fortune is what made you decide to see me as more of a friend. What if we never came here and you never got that fortune? I hate to think this would have never happened," he said with his eyes closed. The waterbender reached out and held his hands in hers, "Aang, first of all, I think I would have noticed eventually. Looking back on it, I liked you, too, I just didn't want to admit it to myself until I thought I lost you after fighting Azula. Also, maybe it was fate's way of nudging us in the right direction." He met her eyes and smiled after what felt like an eternity, "I'm so happy to hear that, Katara." They shared a deep kiss before walking into Aunt Wu's hut.

When the couple sat down in the lobby, a tall, gangly girl no older than Aang came out to greet them. "Avatar Aang! And...Master Katara," she said with a hint of bitterness at the end. Katara had swore she saw the girl glare at her but it wasn't long enough for her to be certain. "Hi, Meng! Please, call me Aang. Wow, you're almost as tall as me now! We were hoping to get another fortune from Aunt Wu, I'd love to catch up while Katara is inside," he stated excitedly. His fiancée began to have her own shifting eyes. "Why do they seem so comfortable together? Did something happen between the two of them?", she asked herself. Meng bowed to the couple, "Sounds great, Aang! I'll be right back with some green tea and bean curd puffs." As she walked away, his body jumped at the sight of his now angry fiancee. "What's wrong, sweetie?

Katara responded flatly with her eyes averted from Aang. "I didn't know you were so close. Did...you used to like her?" He frowned whilst trying to suppress a giggle, "No, but she did like me. I told her I was only interested in you and she understood." Her face relaxed after hearing those words. "Oh. Sorry. Wow, we both made some assumptions today. I guess we're even now," she laughed. Their moment was interrupted by Meng stomping loudly into the lobby. Their hands broke apart as their faces both attempted to hide a smirk at the obvious jealousy. The couple thanked Meng for the tea and snacks. As the couple shared stories with Meng about their travels and battles, she noticed the way they looked at each other. There was electricity between them, and she knew that they were meant to be.

Aunt Wu gracefully glided into the lobby and gasped at the couple alternating between absentmindedly touching each other and blushing. She saw the energy surrounding them and an invisible red thread tying them together by their pinkies. She never saw them interact for long the last time they were here. But it all made sense to her now. "Ah, Avatar Aang and Master Katara! What a pleasure to have you here now," she said graciously with a bow. Aang stood up with Katara, their hands interlaced, "Please, just call me Aang. I think Katara is anxious to get started, she can go first." "Actually, I think you should both come in together. This is highly unorthodox, I know, but it must be done." The young couple shrugged as they walked into the large, incensed filled room.

The three of them sat around a fire, with Katara practically bouncing with excitement. Aang couldn't help but to smile at his beautiful fiancée. Aunt Wu began, "Have you heard of the red thread of fate?" The couple shook their heads. Aunt Wu explained, "It means that two people are destined to be together. They are meant to be and will always find a way to each other. This is signified by an invisible red thread tied to their pinkies. I see this thread on you now. The thread may stretch and become tangled at times but you both will always find a way back to each other." Aang raised an eyebrow with a hint of suspicion, while Katara looked dreamily with a wide grin.

Aunt Wu ignored Aang's suspicious look and asked, "Can I see both of your left palms?" The couples held out both of their left palms, holding them side by side. "I see that there was much separation between the two of you. Not only in space, but in time as well. You were always destined to find each other. Katara, while you were meant to marry a powerful bender, even tall and handsome as I said," she winked at Aang, "you have another duty. In Aang's palm, there is a line that is broken. You have a small line in your palm that fits exactly where his line needs to connect. Your fate was to help the Avatar fulfill his role in determining the outcome of the battle between good and evil. You will always be connected, both in this lifetime, and the next."

Katara and Aang's mouths hung open in amazement. After composing themselves, they thanked Aunt Wu, said goodbye to Meng, and walked out into the street. Wordless for several moments, the couple hugged each other as tight as when they reunited after Aang defeated Ozai. Both of their cheeks stained with tears as the weight of Aunt Wu's fortune washed over them. Aang was the first to speak, "K-Katara, do you think that we will still be together in the next life? Do you think it's possible?" Gasping harshly for air, she tried to return her breathing to normal. She pulled back and kissed Aang on the lips gently. As she broke the kiss, her eyes softened while looking into his grey eyes. "I've seen and heard so many unfathomable things since I first met you, I believe anything is possible. You're the Avatar after all and you changed the world." He chuckled and said seriously, "I think I will always find my way back to you. We're meant to be."


End file.
